The Server
by TheEnderKat
Summary: Six Teams. Six months. That's how long they were trapped inside The Server. Join them as they adventure around the World of Blocks that they were forced into. Will they survive this cruel world, or will they be terminated?
1. The Beginning-(and Information)

**Hey guys! After about...five months(?), I am revamping this story!**

**YAY! *falls over***

**Anyway, I am giving the story a total revamp. It'll only be about YouTubers that I am subscribed to.**

**Yeah, Majorly different.**

**Anyway! I will sort-of need you guys' help! The team names I came up with are not so great...So can you all think up some good ones?**

**Ok. Here are the possible lists of YouTubers and their teams. I literally pulled all these names out of a hat to get the groups BTW.**

**Group A: Unique Builders**

**1. Joebuz/Joe (theAtlanticCraft)**

**2. LividCoffee/Duncan (YOGSCAST Duncan)**

**3. BajanCanadian/Mitch**

**4. Sjin (YOGSCAST Sjin)**

**Addin: Bdoubs (BdoubleO)**

**OC Addin: Via Hughes**

**Group B: n00b Builders**

**1. NanoSounds/Kim (YOGSCAST Kim)**

**2. Honeydew/Simon (YOGSCAST Simon)**

**3. Vechs**

**4. BrutishKiller/Rage (RageGamingVideos)**

**Addin: Zoeya (YOGSCAST Zoey)**

**OC Addin: ?**

**Group C: Voices of Insanity**

**1. Ridgedog (YOGSCAST Ridgedog)**

**2. Bashur (Bashurverse)**

**3. Aureylian**

**4. SkythekidRS/Adam (Skydoesminecraft)**

**Addin: SSundee/Ian**

**OC Addin: Banshee O'Lannon**

**Group D: Sanity**

**1. TrueMU/Jason (MinecraftUniverse)**

**2. Xephos/Lewis (YOGSCAST Lewis)**

**3. Sips**

**4. SetoSorcerer/Seto**

**Addin: Hollow (GenerationHollow)**

**OC Addin: Graham**

**Group E: Adventure**

**1. Deadlox/Ty**

**2. CaptainSparklez**

**3. inthelittewood/Martyn (YOGSCAST Martyn)**

**4. CodyMaverick/Cody (theAtlanticCraft)**

**Addin: Rythian (YOGSCAST Rythian)**

**OC Addin: Jinx Outcast {Jinx13} (submitted by GXAtailsmo)**

**Group F: Amazing**

**1. GenerikB/Genny**

**2. ChimneySwift/Chim**

**3. paulsoaresjr/Paul**

**4. Lomadia/Hannah (YOGSCAST Hannah)**

**Addin: iHasCupquake/Cupquake**

**OC Addin: ?**

**-oOo-**

**Ok. That should be everything...**

**OH YEAH! I will need around...six to seven OCs. ****NO HYBRIDS!**** Since the OCs are brought in from the real world, they can't have powers. But, I will allow general evilness from the characters, just to add some spice to the story!**

**Here is the form! (Examples are in brackets) {_notes are in braces and __italicized_}**

**-oOo-**

**Name: (Jane Doe)**

**Minecraft Username: (Girly-girl-101)**

**Age: (23)**

**Gender: (Female)**

**Personality: (Slightly flirty, a bit hot-headed, and rarely sensible)**

**Appearance: (5' 8", pale skin, rosebud mouth, blue eyes, long blond hair, large chest, tiny waist, wide hips)**

**Location before being warped into MC: (Bedroom)**

**Was wearing before being warped in: (Pink Pajamas)**

**Clothes on MC skin: (short pink skirt, pink tanktop that doesn't quite reach the top of skirt, pink sneakers) {_If non-humanoid skin, I'll make it a suit or something like that_}**

**Preferred**** 'class': (trader) {_classes are: warrior, archer, potion master, miner, farmer, builder or trader_}**

**Preferred group {_and reason_}: (Group A, for the cute boys)**

****-oOo-****

**If for any reason anything is left unfilled out, I'll randomize (in case of location, appearance, class, group, or personality) or create something that will work (skin, wearing before, age, name, or username). If anything conflicts (group choice), I'll PM you asking for your second, third or fourth choice. If you just submit a blank form, I'll take it as not a form at all. If more than half of the form is not filled out, I'll also not take it as a form.  
><strong>

**Several of my own OCs will be in, but they won't be main characters!**

**Am I missing anything...? No...**

**OH YEAH! Every chapter, you guys will be 'voting someone off the island' as it were. That person will be 'killed' or grievously injured in some way in the next chapter they appear in. Then, the chapter after that, someone will be 'warped in' to join their group. If I don't get any votes or it's a tie, no one will be killed or **grievously injured until the next time I ask. If you want to see some fresh blood during the story, make sure to be vicious!****

****If someone irritates you, vote them off! If you think someone is holding their group back, vote them off! If you just feel mean, vote someone off! I don't care! Go nuts!****


	2. Chapter 1-Part 1

**-First Part of First Chapter-**

**Team: A  
><strong>

**1.**** YOGSCAST DUNCAN**

**2. Joebuz**

**3. BajanCanadian**

**4. YOGSCAST SJIN**

* * *

><p>"Damn you, Kim." Duncan, mumbled in his sleep. He and YOGSCAST Kim had just concluded a Minecraft recording session. Afterward, he had gone straight to bed. He was so exhausted that he wasn't even aware of the two figures that appeared from a portal that came from his computer. Both were of average height and build, but one of them had white eyes that were visible even in the darkness.<p>

"This the one?" The white eyed one asked the other.

"Yes. Administer the potion." The other person sounded male, but also quite young.

The white eyed person broke a bottle on Duncan's chest. He didn't even notice.

"Good." The young man said. "Come morning, those who scorned our presence in The Game will suffer..."

The two turned and leapt back into the portal, which closed behind them, not even leaving a trace that they were there...

* * *

><p>"And, thank you guys for coming out and supporting Youth of America!" Joebuz said to all those who were watching the charity stream.<p>

"We'll see you guys later!" Cody concluded. Together the two friends closed the stream.

Joe yawned massively. "I'm going to turn in early, Cody."

"Ok. See you in the morning." Cody replied, ending their skype call.

Joe yawned again. "Good gosh! It's only 8 pm! Why am I so tired?" He mused, before falling asleep in his chair.

The portal opened. The two figures came out, almost on top of Joe.

The white eyed one swore under his breath. "You said he would be in bed!" He accused his friend.

The young man growled. "I had no way of knowing that he would fight it this long, Brine!"

Brine frowned. "Just for not knowing, you have to apply the potion yourself, 303!"

303 pulled a potion from the portal, then cracked it over Joe's head. "There! It's done!"

"Good." Brine huffed. "Let's go!"

Brine and 303 leapt back into the portal, moving on to the next victim.

* * *

><p>"For winning my 303rd game, lets aim for 303 likes. Alright! I'll see you dudes later!" Mitch concluded. He had just won his 303st Minecraft Hunger Games game. "I'l edit that tomorrow and post it later that evening." He decided.<p>

"Well, I'm talking to myself again. Better stop that..." Mitch mumbled as he headed over to his bed. As he walked across the room, his legs felt like they were turning to jelly, and he collapsed. "The floor is comfy. I could sleep here..." And, with that, Mitch fell asleep, there on the carpet.

The portal opened. Brine and 303 stepped out. "Seriously!" 303 exclaimed. "I give you control of the sleep power for just this one, and you manage to make him fall asleep on the floor!?"

Brine growled. "At least we aren't right up in his face, like the last time!"

303 rounded on Brine. "At least I got the first one right!"

"Boys!" A third person, a woman, said, stepping out from the portal. "Calm yourselves! Focus on the mission!"

"Yeah, yeah." Brine muttered, throwing the potion at Mitch's head. "There. It's done. Let's get this batch finished."

The woman turned around and walked through the portal. When 303 and Brine were sure her back was turned, the began shoving each other in the sides with their elbows.

"BOYS!" The woman yelled.

"Yes, Chrona..." Brine and 303 muttered, following Chrona through the portal.

* * *

><p>"No!" Sjin said, as he fell off his skyblock for what would be the last time in this world.<p>

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds. Then Sjin chuckled. "Well, I guess that's the end of that." And with that, Sjin signed out.

He yawned. He wanted to get home a quickly as possible. Since Anya had started 'sleeping over', Sjin had motivation to go home every night.

"I'll apologize in the morning..." He mumbled, as he shoved away from his desk, and fell asleep right in his chair.

The portal opened. Two of the strange people stepped out.

"Hurry it up!" One of them demanded.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm hurrying, 303..." Muttered the other.

303 growled. "Just because he abandoned you, doesn't mean you can grouse about it while in-transit, Israphel!"

Israphel turned his blood red eyes on 303. "Boy, I've seen a lot in my day. I want to get back at them as much as you do! Let me just take care of it!"

303 huffed, and turned away, ignoring the older demon.

Israphel grinned demonicly. "Time for your comeuppance, Sjin." With stealty hands, Israphel eased Sjin's right index finger into his nostril.

"Mature. Really." 303 stated, surprising Israphel slightly.

"Oh, hush up." Israphel muttered, as he tossed the potion at Sjin's hand.

The liquid inside the bottle splashed over the man's hand, stayed there for a second, then it was absorbed into the skin. A wet spot appeared on Sjin's pants.

"Oh. So mature..." 303 muttered. He grabbed Israphel's shoulder, and shoved him back through the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Wa-la! The first part of the first chapter!<strong>

**I still need OCs, so check out the Prologe, or Introduction thing... (THE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS ONE!) for the form. I need about six. All the details are explained there.**

***cough* Moving on...Don't vote anyone out just yet, I will let you know when you can start doing so.**

**Ok. That should be everything. Bye!**

***vanishes in ender particles***

***ender mite appears* *(me)-reappears***

***kills ender mite***

***vanishes in ender particles again***


	3. Chapter 1-Part 2

**Reviews:**

**CrazyCraft: Sure! *looks over form* Um... you are going to have to change your group. I would PM you about it, but you obviously don't have a profile. I already promised the OC spot in Group: E to GXAtailsmo. Sorry._  
><em>**

**-oOo-**

**-Second Part of First Chapter-**

**Team: B**

**1. Kim**

**2. Simon**

**3. Vechs**

**4. Rage**

* * *

><p>Kim flopped over onto her pillows. A massive yawn made her jaw make a bit of a popping sound. Her eyes drifted over to her computer. A smile smile lifted the corner of her mouth, as she thought about Duncan.<p>

It was with that smile that she fell asleep.

The portal opened. "Fugh! It smells like noodles!" Someone exclaimed, as they stepped out of the portal.

"Suddup Brine." Another person said. "We have a job to do."

"Yeah, yeah. Throw the potion. Get it over with..." Brine muttered.

The other person, who had sounded female, threw a potion at Kim's leg. "There. Done. Let's go before she wakes up."

The two leapt beck through the portal, moving onto the next person.

* * *

><p>"AWW!" Simon squealed, as his new puppy, Mandrew, licked his face. Simon had stopped at the corgi breeder today and picked up his new puppy. He had been waiting a long time for this.<p>

After about five minutes of playing, the two of them were fast asleep, Simon on his couch, in view of his home computer, and Mandrew snuggled into Simon's side.

The faint glow of the portal cast over the room.

"There he is." Murmured on of the two people who had entered the room, a woman.

"He is so cute!" The other person said, sounding exactly like the nine year old girl she was.

"Yes, he is cute Chrona." The first person said, sounding like a doting older sister.

"Can we keep him after, LS?" Chrona asked, bouncing on her feet.

LS shook her head. "No, we can't. We need to apply the potion now."

A strange glow engulfed Chrona for a moment. When it cleared, an older woman, possibly in her fifties stood where Chrona had. "All right, my dear." She said.

The older woman threw a potion at Simon. It brook on his chest, some of it spilling onto Mandrew's back. "Done. Let's get back before my back starts aching."

The two woman walked back toward the portal. "You know, it still creeps me out when you do the shifting ages thing, Chrona" LS said.

Chrona laughed. "How do you think I feel? I have absolutely no control over when it happens!"

The portal closed behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: {I can't help it! Adorabolical is just so cute!}**

"Hai guys! Vechs here!" Vechs said. "And welcome back to Mindcrack!"

"Eh," A voice interrupted. "It could use some work..."

Vechs spun his chair around and smiled at the red-head that was leaning on the doorframe. "Thank you." He said.

Aureylian quirked a smile. "I could help you."

Vechs stood, and walked over to the young woman. He had to look down to meet her eyes, due to the fact that he was at least a foot taller than her. "How about we do it now..." He asked, suppressing his normally evil sounding laugh.

Aury leaned against Vechs' chest. "No. I'm too tired right now..."

Vechs smirked, then swooped her up in a bridal style hold. "Then, I'll take you to bed."

"No, Vechs!" Aury exclaimed. "Put me down!"

"Ok." Vechs stated, dropping Aury on his bed.

"Jerk." Aury muttered, thumping his chest.

"That's why you love me." Vechs replied.

Aury grinned. "Yeah, I guess so."

Vechs sat down and engulfed the much smaller woman in a hug. Aury stretched her arms up to Vechs neck and wrapped them loosely around him. "Kiss me." She murmured.

"Ok." Vechs replied, then did just that.

After a long few seconds, they drew apart. "Sleep. Now." Aury muttered, as she did so.

"Ok." Vechs said, for the second time in twenty seconds.

He leaned back, leaving his arms around Aury. By the time his back connected with the mattress, he was as asleep as Aury was.

The portal opened. "Oh. I was not expecting that." The person said.

They tossed the potion, and it brook over both Aury and Vechs.

"At least it saves me a trip..." The person said, turning and going back threw the portal.

* * *

><p>"A...Good-byyyyyye." Josh said, stretching out the 'y' sound in 'bye' like he usually did.<p>

"Good night, Rage." Hollow said.

"Good night, man." Josh replied. He shut down Minecraft, then stood and walked over to his bed. With a 'huff' sound, he collapsed on the bed, instantly asleep.

A portal opened. It looked more like a 'Portal 2' portal than the original one. Two people walked fell through.

"Ow." Muttered one, a young woman. "I am never doing that again..."

"Fascinating," Said the other. "This portal seems to be an instantaneous transportation, rather than the tunnel that we usually go through...I must study it when we rule Minecraft!"

"Shuddup Israphel." Said the first person. "Aren't you experiencing any sort of whiplash, crossing dimensions instantaneously?"

Israphel looked down at his female companion. "No. I never experien..." He was cut off as a wave of nausea overcame him. "Never mind."

The woman stood. "I'll leave you there while I take care of this." She chucked a potion at Josh's face.

"Oh, help me up, would you LS?" Israphel asked.

LS looked down at the pale skinned, creeper-man. "No." And with that, she walked back through the portal.

Israphel stood up, shakily. "Damn her..." He walked threw the portal as well.

The portal vanished.

"Well, that was weird." Hollow said, through Skype.

* * *

><p><strong>*ninja face* HAI!<strong>

**Guess what! It's Halloween! How much candy are you planning on getting/did you get?! What did you/are you dressing up as?!**

***sugar high dies***

***blink* ***blink* *****blink* I'm fine.****

****Don't vote anyone out yet! Also, I still need four OCs for this story! So, check out the very first post in this book to submit yours! *expectant face*****

*****vanishes in ender particles* *ender mite spawns*****

*****reappears* *kills ender mite*****

*********vanishes in ender particles again*********


	4. Chapter 1-Part 3

**Reviews:**

**CrazyCraft: Can do! Now all I need is some more OC submissions...**

**KenzieMa: Rythian is one of my two most fav members of the Yogs! Mainly for his Role Playing Skills! (And his accent...) Sjin is my other favorite, for his always awesome building videos!**

**Group: C**

**1. Ridgedog (YOGSCAST Ridgedog)**

**2. Bashur (Bashurverse)**

**3. Aureylian**

**4. SkythekidRS/Adam (Skydoesminecraft)**

**{WARNING! This chapter contains some implied adult themes! Use caution when reading!}**

* * *

><p>Ridge switched off his gaming PC. "Time for bed," He said, yawning.<p>

A pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders. "Ninja wife..." Ridge's wife said.

Ridge grinned and turned to kiss his beautiful bride. "That you are, my dear."

Nin, as she was nicknamed by Ridge's oh-so-clever subscribers, smiled. "Bedroom. Now."

"Ok." Ridge said, grinning.

"I'll see you there..." Nin murmured. "We have some baby making to do..."

Ridge followed his wife to the bedroom, and there, they banged into a wall, a chair, Nin's vanity, and finally the pillows.

It was over in two hours. "I can feel it this time, Ridge." Nin said. "We will have a child."

"Maybe two," Ridge replied, staving of exhaustion. "You do have a twin brother, and so did your mom."

"That is true," Nin replied. "But, let's not worry about that now."

"Ok." Ridge said, as him and his wife drifted off into glorious sleep.

After abut five minutes, the bedroom door opened slowly. "I thought they would never finish..." Muttered the person who entered the room. "Better not get any on her if she is expecting..."

The potion that the person tossed broke over Ridge's arm, not even a drop landing on his wife.

"My work here, is done." The person said, as they closed the door and then leapt through the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>{WARNING! Cheesiness alert!}<strong>

Bash yawned mightily.

"Do you think we should go to bed?" His girlfriend, babyLegs, asked.

Bash yawned again. "No. We are perfectly comfortable here..."

And they were. Bash was flopped very comfortably on the couch, and Baby was snuggled onto his chest.

It was a full three minutes before Baby broke the silence. "Bash,"

"Yes, love?" Bash asked, using one of the many pet names he had for her.

Baby sat up, "I'm pregnant."

THAT woke Bash up. "What?"

"I'm pregnant." Baby repeated.

"What? How? When? Who?" Bash stuttered.

"I'm pregnant. You know about the birds and the bees. About four months ago. And with you. Also, I found out today." Baby replied.

Bash blinked. "Then, this would be a good time to do this..." He muttered, reaching into his pocket.

"What?" Baby asked.

Bash held up a small velvet box. "Will you marry me, my beloved babyLegs?"

Baby watched as Bash opened the little box, revealing a small ruby surrounded by emeralds. It looked like the cross section of a watermelon.

Bash looked deep into Baby's eyes, as she looked into his. "Yes." She said, suddenly throwing her arms around Bash. "Yes! A thousand times, Yes!"

When the two drew apart, Bash slipped the ring onto his wonderful fiance's finger. They snuggled for a little while longer, then they fell into a blissful sleep.

Two people snuck into the room.

"Don't get any on the girl, Israphel." Said one of them.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, Crona. I did it last time, with that guy and his wife." Israphel replied, testily.

"Just throw the potion." Crona said, glaring at the white-skinned man.

Israphel tossed the potion at Bash. "There. Done. Let's go."

The two people turned and left the room, then jumped into the portal, which closed behind them.

* * *

><p>"Hai Guys. Vechs Here." Aury leaned on the door frame, watching her boyfriend practice his greeting.<p>

"Eh," Aury interrupted, "It could use some work."

Vech turned around and grinned at Aury. "Thank you." He said.

Aury quirked a smile. "I could help you."

Vechs stood. With just a few steps, he was stood before Aury. He looked down into her eyes, and Aury could tell he was trying not to laugh. "How about we do it now?"

Aury shook her head. "No. I'm too tired right now..."

Suddenly, Vechs scooped Aury up. "Then, I'll take you to bed."

"Put me down, Vechs!" Aury shreeked, as Vechs carried her to their shared bedroom.

"Ok." Vechs said. When they got to the bedroom, he dropped her on the bed.

"Jerk." Aury muttered, thumping Vechs' chest.

"That's why you love me." Vechs quipped back.

Aury shrugged off her irritation, then grinned. "Yeah, I guess so."

Vechs grinned, then engulfed Aury in a hug. Aury wrapped her arms around Vechs' neck and said, "Kiss me."

And, he did so.

After a short while, (**You read Vech's thingy...**) The were both asleep.

A person enter the room and splashed the potion over the two of them. Then, the person left, going back through the portal.

* * *

><p>"Augh!" Adam screamed, jumping as a demon thing appeared on his screen. "Bodil! You little...!" He shouted out, censoring himself just in time.<p>

The Bulgarian's signature laugh rang out in Adam's headphones. "But, your scream is so cute!" He laughed.

The demon thing appeared again, and Adam screamed again. He ripped off his headphones and slammed them on his desk. "That's it. I'm done." He said, standing up and stomping away.

He slammed the door to his bedroom and dropped onto the bed. The adrenaline was still coursing through his body, so although sleep tugged at his mind, he was still quite awake when his door opened slowly.

"_Is he asleep?_" A voice whispered.

"_I have no idea. You are the one that cast the spell._" A different voice replied.

"_Well, so~orry._" Person one replied. "_Just do your job, alright?_"

Adam sat up. "Who's there?" He asked, felling abnormally brave.

There was a long pause. "Ah...S*bleep*. He's awake." Person One said.

"Your fault!" Person Two said, accusingly.

"Who are you people?" Adam asked, trying to see who was standing at the far side of his room.

There was another long pause. "Look. We don't want any trouble. Just let us dump this over your head, and we'll be off, alright?" Person Two said, in an almost soothing voice.

"You are not, pouring anything over my head, unless you tell me who you are." Adam argued.

"Just throw the damn potion already! We still have about a dozen more people to visit! You don't have time for this!" Person One snapped. "Give me that!"

There was a slight scuffle where the two people were, which ended quickly.

A bottle, filled with a strange glowing liquid flew out of the shadows and broke in Adam's lap. "Hey! What the *bleep*, man!" Adam said, more surprised than hurt.

"There. We're done. Let's go." Person One said, irritated.

The door opened and shut again, and Adam was left alone, wondering who those people were and what they had done.

* * *

><p><strong>Gah! Finally!<strong>

**I have finished this chapter!**

**I still need OCs, and I will be updating the main page whenever I receive them. So, send me a PM, or leave a review with your OC form filled out.**


End file.
